


Just Pretend

by milkovichs



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Flirting, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Modern Era, Sexual Humor, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10096070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkovichs/pseuds/milkovichs
Summary: It's all fun and games till' somebody falls in love.





	1. Chapter 1

"Heather.. I-I-I've liked you, no, loved you for awhile now and I just.. You're so beautiful and-d, ah, sorry I'm so nervous! I know your favorite restaurant's that cute blue one down the street and it took me awhile to book reservations for it so.. I was wondering if you might wanna.. Go on a date with me..?"

"No. Move." Heather replied bluntly, she pushed the shocked and anxious boy out the way when she saw he wasn't going to move anytime soon.

"Damn, Heather! You're as cold as ice, girl!" Heather D. said in awe, following her like a lost puppy. "Shut up, Heather."

"Sorry, Heather."

"But Heather, why'd you reject him? He was a cutie!" Heather M. huffed, out of breath trying to catch up to the two girls. Heather D. and Heather M. couldn't help but look at each other and giggle at how cute the guy's confession was. "He was a loser, that's why."

"But that's like the 13th guy you rejected this week!"

"Girls, do you except me to go out with every douche bag that asks me out? Plus guys usually just ask me out for sex, as much as I like it, it gets annoying after awhile. I'm so tired of these god damn boys asking me out everyday." Heather D. and Heather M. gave each other another look, this time confused and somewhat feeling bad for Heather C.

Heather had opened the door to the girls bathroom, pulling out her make up bag. "I don't get how you could get tired of boys asking out, Heather! I'd love to have guys lining up to ask me out." Heather M. sighed dreamily. "That's because you're a hoe, Heather." Heather D. sneered, "Am not!" After 10 minutes of bickering who slept with who, the bell had rung. "I have to go." Heather M. said, putting her makeup back in her bag. "Since when do you actually go to class when the bell rings?" Heather C. asked, smirk forming her lips. "Since I'm failing English! Heather come on, I need to get my stuff out your locker!" "Oh yeah, forgot you left your shit in my locker since your dumb self always forgets your combination," Heather D. rolled her eyes, "See ya Heather."

"Later." As soon as the girls had left, Heather sighed, she was frustrated and annoyed at the boys at her school. Every day some guy would ask her out! And clearly telling them to "fuck off" wasn't enough because they'd just ask her the same question the next day. Heather's thoughts were canceled once a girl stormed in the bathroom, fuming with rage and covered in milk.

"Damn, what the hell happened to you, Satan?"

"Just got back from hell." The girl scoffed while getting tissues and Heather couldn't help but laugh at her response. "Let me guess, Ram and Kurt spilled milk on you because they were to busy looking at your rack?"

"Yeah," The girl was mildly impressed at how she knew her exact solution, "How'd you know?"

"Happens to me all the time, those guys are idiots but you get used to them." Heather gave a simple shrug.

"They're assholes, that's what they are." The girl huffed with an eye roll.

"Are you new here? Haven't seen you before."

"Oh yeah, transferred here last week. I'm Veronica."

"Heather Chandler."

"Wait, you're Heather? The Heather? Dude, some short blonde guy was just yelling about how much of a bitch you were in the lunchroom." Veronica said, not even feeling bad for calling Heather a bitch. "Well, I'm kind of a big deal, sweetheart."

"What'd you do to him? Piss in his cereal?"

"Not this time, rejected his sorry ass, guy was telling me how much he loved me and the next minute he's talking shit." Heather rolled her eyes.

"Sounds like a keeper."

"Totally. Head over heels for him."

After a minute of giggling Veronica walked over to sink and leaned back, standing next to Heather. "Why'd you reject him? You already have a boyfriend or something?"

"No. Shocker, right? Me, probably one of the cutest girls you've ever seen, not having a boyfriend."

"Your ego is way to big." Veronica huffed with an eye roll.

"Sorry, I only speak the truth."

"Yeah, sure."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"What? No! No." Veronica replied, sounding somewhat offended by the blonde girl's question. "Just asking, calm down. Not interested in Ram or Kurt?" Heather smirked.

"I'd rather date a rat." Veronica twitched thinking of those two dumbasses.

"What's the difference?"

"You're so mean!" Veronica said, trying hard to hold back her laughter.

"I'm just being me." Heather said in a tone of defense, going back to staring at herself in the mirror. "Wish they would just leave me alone. All these boys."

"Me too." Heather whispered but loud enough for Veronica to hear. After a minute or two of silence Heather put her lip gloss down dramatically and looked back at Veronica, with bright eyes.

"W-what?" Veronica blinked.

"I just got an perfect idea! You and me! Dating!" Heather exclaimed, "Holy shit. Heather Chandler, you are a genius, baby!"

"Wait, what?" Veronica questioned, not sure where the girl was heading with this.

"The guys at our school are total assholes. Yeah, good ones come every now and then but it doesn't last that long. Boys keep invading our life and we want them to stop, right? Well.. They'd stop if they knew we were lesbians! Just _think_ about it, if we told the whole school we were dating, everyone would leave you alone, no boys would even dare to come over to you if they knew you were dating me! Isn't that we you want? To be alone? Well, here's your chance."

"You're..You're not as dumb as you look, I'll give you that."

"Shut up."

"Do you think that would really work? I mean.. We just met." Veronica still wasn't sure the idea would work.

"Veronica, please! It's pretend dating, everything we do is pretend, alright? We just gotta act like a cute couple and shit in front of other people."

"Hm.. It's not a bad idea. Wouldn't we get hate, though?"

"Lesbians are guys hot fantasy, people will be masturbating to us in the hallway, girl."

Veronica chuckled, "Okay.. Dating. Just pretend."

"Just pretend." Heather repeated.

"Fine, I'm in."

"Perfect. Today's your lucky day Veronica, starting from today, I'm your girlfriend."

"Pretend girlfriend."

"Whatever." Veronica laughed, still unsure what exactly she was getting herself into, but if people saw her with Heather they'd leave her alone, that's all she wanted. So if she had to pretend to date Heather for that, then so be it. After all, it was just _pretend_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and Heather are adjusting to their new 'dating' life.

As Veronica and Heather both awkwardly and embarrassingly walked out of the girl's bathroom, they were immediately stopped by a teacher, Mrs. Fleming.

"What aren't you two girls in class already?" She grunted.

"I.. We were.. Um.." Veronica started, looking over at Heather for help. "Some boys spilled milk on her and I was just making sure she was okay and helping her clean off." Heather said simply.

"Hm? Since when did the almighty famous Heather Chandler start caring about people?"

"Well.. Until we started dating." Heather said, making Veronica nearly _choke_. Yeah, they were a pretend thing but.. She had no idea Heather was going to start telling people _now_.

"What! When did Heather Chandler turn lesbo?" An eavesdropping boy shouted, making a few students snap their head back in Veronica and Heather's direction.

"Until I met the love of my life, of course." Heather purred sweetly, snuggling her head on Veronica's shoulder and connecting their arms together. _Holy shit._ For an mythic bitch she actually looked cute, well she was already pretty but damn did she look adorable right now. Fierce, but the eyes of a puppy dog.

"Is this true, Ms. Veronica?"

"Uh.." Veronica swallowed, looking back and forth between Mrs. Fleming and Heather, "Yeah.. We're together." Veronica forced a tight grin.

"Hm. Next time, just go to the nurse." Mrs. Fleming waved off as she walked away. Veronics sighed of relief, "Thank god," she whispered.

"Wha-! Heather, is it true? Are you really dating this girl..?" A short girl asked with wide eyes.

"Her name's Veronica, idiot, and yes, we're dating, got a problem?" Heather challenged with an eyebrow raised.

"No.. No...! I just.. Thought you were into _guys_.." The girl trailed off.

"Veronica made me gay."

"How?"

"Well.. With her eyes, her hair.. Her mouth.. And _holy shit_ you should see her in bed!"

"Okay, Heather! We should go to class now!" Veronica interrupted, pulling the blonde girl away.

"That was rude of you to interrupt me." Heather stated once they were alone.

"Well, it was rude of you to say how I was in bed, we haven't even had sex!"

"Yet." Heather smirked.

"Kidding, Roni, kidding." Heather said when Veronica took too long to reply, then she rolled her eyes. "You're no fun." 

" _Roni_..?"

"What's your next class?" Heather interrupted. 

"Math, Ms. Peters."

"Okay, then let's go." Heather said playfully, grabbing the girl's hand and pulling her to class.

"You know Heather, you really don't have to walk me-"

"Of course I do, I'm your girlfriend, after all." Heather smiled softly. Jesus, this girl was a demon but could act like an angel when she wanted.

As they both got to Ms. Peter's class Veronica stopped at the door, "Okay.. Thanks for taking me to class I guess, um I'll see you late-" As Veronica opened her mouth to speak she was interrupted by Heather kissing her on the cheek.

"Have a good day, sweetie." She whispered and walked away with a wink. Veronica stood there, breath taking away, she looked back at her math class. _Oh. Right._ Heather just did that to let everyone see that they were a thing. Stupid of her to forget it was all for show.

* * *

Heather skipped down the hallway with a big smirk on her face, although, that smirk was instantly wiped off when, "Heather!" Heather M. harshly whispered.

Heather C. rolled her eyes and walked over to her friends, "Oh great, if it isn't thing 1 and thing 2." Heather C. said sarcastically.

"Heather! Are the rumors true?" Heather D. asked.

"What rumors?"

"The ones about you dating a girl!"

"Oh. Oh! Ladies, can you keep a secret?"

"Of course we can!" Heather D. answered.

"Yeah! I'm amazing at keeping secrets! I remember my friend Kayla told me to never tell anyone that when we were in summer camp her crush smiled and waved at her and she pissed herself and had to borrow my other pair of pants, I haven't told a single soul since! Wait.."

"You're as stupid as stupid gets, Heather." Heather D. sneered.

"Anyways, no. Me and that girl, Veronica, aren't actually dating, I'm only using her to get boys off my back, for now at least. But don't tell anyone, I just trust you guys, betray me and I'll shave your hair off in your sleep." Heather D. & M. squirmed at the threat.

"Oh! I see, you're so smart Heather!" Heather M. said cheerfully.

"Mhmm."

"So you're not going to take her to Ram's party tomorrow night?"

"What?"

"Well, since you guys aren't really dating."

"As a matter of fact, that's not such a bad idea. The more people see we're dating the better. I'll ask her later."

"How exciting, I can't wait to see who Heather's fake dating!"

"Fake dating? Isn't that like Catfish?" Heather D. asked in a confusion.

"No, dumbass." Heather C. rolled her eyes and walked off.

* * *

 

At the end of the school day Heather finally saw Veronica. "Hey, Roni-!" She opened her mouth to speak but closed it, Veronica was talking to Martha Dunnstock. Or as she liked to call her, Martha Dumptruck. Heather gave the girl a nasty look and once Martha saw she instantly waved at Veronica and ran off. Heather scoffed and flipped her hair, walking up to Veronica.

"Why were you talking to her?" She asked, hand on her hip.

"Gah! Heather, you scared me-"

"Answer my question."

"Eh? What? Martha? She's my friend, I've known her since I was a baby. She's the reason why I transferred here." Heather eyed the girl up and down.

"What? Do you not like her or something?"

"She's weird."

"That's mean!"

"I am mean. Anyways, there's a party at Ram's tomorrow, come with me."

"I don't even like Ram!"

"Come on! It will be fun."

"I don't know."

"Please, Roni! Be my date." Heather asked in a sweet tone.

"Fine." Veronica swallowed.

"Hey, you should give me you're phone number too."

"Jesus, we've been dating for 6 hours and you're already asking for my phone number and taking me to a party? At least buy me dinner first."

"Okay, where do you wanna go?"

"Heather I was joki-"

"Veronica, I know! Just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm dumb."

"You sure?"

"Number. _Now_."

"Fine, here," Veronica said, pulling out her phone and giving it to Heather, "Put your number in." Heather grabbed the phone than put a arm around Veronica, showing a peace sign on her hand. "What are you doing?"

"Taking a selfie, duh. Contact picture." Heather said, changing her mouth expression to a duck lips expression. "Jesus." Veronica muttered under her breath, than showing a smile as the flash went off.

"Wow. That's a cute picture." Heather acknowledged, giving back the phone. It was actually a pretty cute photo, Veronica thought. But Veronica's eyes quickly diverted to the contact name. It said " ** _Princess"_** with three heart emoji's next to it. Oh my god, Veronica mentally thought, Heather was _that_ type of girl.

"Text me." Heather winked and walked away.

Veronica sighed, it's only pretend, she thought, or more like reminded herself but why did her heart ache everytime she was around Heather? Yeah, Heather was a bitch but holy fuck was she a cute one. Veronica instantly shook her head, "Pretend, Roni, it's pretend!" Fuck! She was calling herself that nickname Heather gave her now!

As Heather walked off she quickly glanced back at Veronica whom was walking the opposite direction. She couldn't believe that for the first time in her life she was actually.. Jealous, especially over someone like Martha Dunnstock, it's just.. She was making Veronica happy and laughing with her.. No! No. She was mad, that's all, not jealous. Just mad that people would have thought Martha and Veronica were dating and not her. Wait, fuck, that sounds worse, Heather thought and facepalmed herself.

It's only been 6 hours, jesus fuck, these hopeless girl's weren't going to last a week trying to play pretend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica goes to a party with the Heathers, however, the night doesn't go quite as expected..

When Veronica woke up for school, she actually woke up with a smile. To her, this was rare, for once she didn't sleep in for 20 minutes or complain on how much she hated her school, she was actually happy to go to school. The first thing she did was check her phone to see if Heather texted, which to Veronica's luck, she did. Her and Heather had been texting since they both left school, they actually were finding out a lot about each other, how Heather was surprisingly a dog person and Veronica was a cat person, Heather hated spicy foods and Veronica loved junk food, and how Veronica has never been to the beach and how much Heather was offended by that. They just talked about the most random things, but it made them both happy, actually having someone to talk to about anything, besides Martha of course. 

 **Heather:** Hey! Don't forget to wear something cute!! 

 **Veronica:** my fashion taste might be a little different from yours heather lmao

 **Heather:**  ugh, fine!! i'll just bring you an outfit when i see u at school 

Veronica's face broke in a wide grin. Heather was going to bring her one of her outfits, huh, exchanging clothes like actual girlfriends. As Veronica got ready for school, she couldn't help but wonder what type of outfit Heather was going to bring her. Probably something really pink and smelt like perfume everywhere. Veronica smiled and and headed downstairs, "Mom! Dad! I'm heading out, love ya!"

"Bye, sweetie. Have a good day." Ms. Sawyer replied. Veronica nearly shrived, her mom sounded just like Heather when she kissed her on the cheek yesterday. _Heather, Heather, Heather._ That's all Veronica thought about all morning and last night. 

As Veronica arrived at school 25 minutes later, a car pulled up behind her, almost running her over, blasting the fucking " _I'm a barbie girl_ " song, Veronica didn't even have to turn around to know it was Heather, but she did anyway. Heather had a porsha car, she turned off her music and slammed the door behind her, wearing her normal outfit but with black sunglasses. As she took her sunglasses off she instantly spotted Veronica, "Oh! Hey Roni, didn't see you there." She smiled.

"You almost ran me over." Was the first thing Veronica said.

"Well, you look fine."

"I could have died."

"Stop being dramatic, come on." She laughed, grabbing her arm. "Hey, did you walk here?" 

"Yeah."

"Jesus, I'd kill myself if I had to walk to school, _ever_."

"Well, it wasn't that far-"

"No! If you ever have to walk again, just call me, okay?"

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah!"

As Veronica smiled and opened her mouth to speak, a girl interrupted and shouted, "Heather!"

"Oh, _fuck_." Heather muttered. They both turned around and saw a blonde girl struggling to get out of Heather's car.

"Heather! You left me!" She huffed, running up to her.

"Sorry, forgot about you."

" _Meanie_." The girl pouted, crossing her arms.

"You know you didn't have to go through the window? You could have unlocked the door."

"I could have?"

As Veronica witnessed the two girl's arguing she cleared her throat loudly on purpose. "Oh yeah, Veronica, this is my friend Heather Mcnamara. Heather, this is Veronica Sawyer."

"Nice to meet you!" Heather M. extended her hand out.

Veronica lightly shook it, "Wait, both of your names are Heather?"

"Yeah! It's so cool, it's like.. Destiny that we met each other." Heather M. said, which made Heather C. roll her eyes. "You can just call her by her last name if you get confused, hon."

"Heather! And Heather! You bitches! You left me! I had to get a ride from fucking Ram." Heather D. yelled, walking up to them.

"Don't you like Ram, Heather?" Heather M. snickered.

"Not when he's harassing me the whole ride!"

"Wait.. She's Heather too?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah." They all said.

" ** _Jesus_**." Veronica muttered.

"Who's this?" Heather D. questioned, looking at Veronica suspiciously.

"Uh, I'm Veronica."

" _Veronica, Veronica_ ," Heather D. whispered, "Nah, don't know a Veronica, you're probably not an important person then."

" _Nice to meet you too_." Veronica rolled her eyes, with a fake smile.

"Um. Excuse me. That's my girlfriend." Heather C. scoffed.

"This is the girl you're pretending to date?" Heather D. asked.

"It is?" Heather M. said, jaw dropping.

"Wait, you told them?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah. They're my friends, plus they won't tell."

"Huh. You're pretty decent to look at." _Is that supposed to be a compliment?_ Veronica thought.

"Heather, fuck off." Heather C. said, pulling Veronica towards her. "We're going."

"Bye Heather! Bye Veronica!" Heather M. waved.

As the girls walked away Veronica said, "They seem nice. Well, at least _one_ of them does." she laughed.

"Don't worry about Heather Duke, she's naturally a bitch, gets it from me. She'll open up to you eventually."

"Oh, okay." Veronica replied, wondering why Heather's friends needed to open up to her if they weren't really a thing, oh well, she was just overthinking it. 

"Well, I'll see you at lunch." Heather waved off with a smile, walking the opposite direction of Veronica. 

 

* * *

 

Veronica almost vomited at the lunch they were serving in the cafeteria, they probably just took it out the trash. Whatever. Veronica grabbed a fork and was heading over to her usual spot with Martha.

"Veronica? Where are you going?" A familiar voice said, stopping her. Oh, it was Heather Chandler.

"To sit down." She replied, as if it wasn't obvious enough.

"Sit with me." She smiled.

"What?"

"Sit with me and my friends!" The blonde girl repeated.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Not really sure your friends will appreciate me invading your guys personal space."

"Veronica, please," Heather laughed. "Come on! Just for today." Heather said, pulling her over.

" _Don't really have a choice, now._ " She muttered.

"Hey, Heather! Oh, and Veronica! Are you going to eat with us today?" Heather M. perked up.

"Well, doesn't really look like you're eating much." Veronica mumbled, receiving a snort from Heather C.

"Who eats at the cafeteria? Um, gross." Heather D. said, texting on her phone.

" _Literally everyone._ " Veronica said bluntly which made Heather D. glare at her.

"I've never tried the school lunch, is it good, Veronica?" Heather M. questioned.

"I guess, probably not the quality rich food you eat, but it fills you up."

"That's nice."

"Are you excited for the party tonight?" Heather C. interrupted. 

"I've actually never been to a party."

"What the hell? Have you been living under a rock?" Heather D. said, almost offended. 

"No, I've just never been."

"They're really fun, Veronica! You're going to totally love it!" Heather M. reassured. 

"We'll see." Veronica said, smiling a bit.

After a couple of minutes of Heather M. exchanging war stories of how many parties she's been too, the bell had rung. The girls had went their own ways and departed to their classes. 

 

* * *

 

The last bell had finally rung, school was over. Everyone excitedly left as fast as they could since they knew a big party was tonight. Veronica had just rolled her eyes at the eager kids, not really sure what the big deal was, it was just a party. Veronica was about to leave until, "Hey, Roni! Come here!" Heather waved both hands, jumping up and down.

Veronica walked over to Heather, "What's up?"

"I forgot! Here's your outfit, for the party." She said, popping her truck open and pulling out a short light blue dress, with dark blue and light red flowers on it. It actually was cute, and blue was her favorite color.

"Oh, wow, Heather, this is beautiful, thank you!"

"Glad you like it, you can keep it if you want."

"Oh, what? No! I can't do it."

"Please. Probably looks better on you than me." She laughed, "Get in."

"Huh?"

"You're walking, right? I'll give you a ride, just tell me where you live."

"You don't have to go through all that trouble-"

"Roni, just get in." She sighed.

"Fine."

"Get in the backseat, though. Duke's sitting in the front, but you have McNamara to keep you company."

"Oh, okay." Veronica said, getting in the car.

"What's she doing here?" Heather D. asked immediately.

"She needed a ride. Where do you live, Roni?" 

"Uh. Take a right, then go straight."

"Kay'." Heather replied, following the directions. About 10 minutes later, they were there.

"Ooh! Pretty house." Heather M. said in admiration.

"Thanks." Veronica mumbled, getting out the car and grabbing the outfit Heather gave her. "Thanks for the ride too." She smiled.

"Yeah, see you at the party, I'll pick you up at 8!" Heather winked, and drove off. Veronica exhaled loudly, tonight was going to he a hell of a night. 

 

* * *

 

Veronica wasn't one to really wear a lot of makeup, but she did put a bit of mascara and lip gloss on, but honestly, who was she trying to look good for? Whatever, she had changed into the outfit Heather gave her and waited on the bed for Heather to text her. There was a knock on the door, "Honey, can I come in?" Ms. Sawyer asked.

"Oh, yeah!"

"Veronica! You look beautiful." She said, eyes wide with excitement.

"Thanks mom." Veronica replied, a small blush heating up her face.

"Where ya going tonight?" Ms. Sawyer questioned, walking up and sitting next to Veronica on her bed.

"Party with some friends, I already told you earlier."

"Ooh right, a party! I thought you weren't much of a party person."

"Eh, trying new things I guess."

"Well.. Ya know parties can get a bit.. _Wild_ sometimes so I got you this, just in case of an emergency, ya know?" Her mom said, pulling out a small square package and handing it to Veronica.

"What is this? Candy? Oh wait-! Mom! Is this a _condom_?" She yelled, throwing it to the side.

"What? You're getting older and boys will be boys."

" _Mom, oh my god, no_." Veronica's hands shivered in disgust.

"Suit yourself." She shrugged.

A second later, they heard a honk from downstairs, Veronica had missed Heather's text. "Oh crap! I have to go mom," Veronica panicked, "Love you." She added, kissing her mom on the cheek and running downstairs.

"Took you long enough." Heather joked as Veronica got in the car.

"Sorry, sorry!" Veronica panted, putting her seatbelt on.

"You look so pretty, Veronica." Heather M. praised her in the backseat. _Jesus_ , she had no idea Heather D. and Heather M. were even there. "Ah, thank you, so do you." Veronica smiled, and with that said, the girl's drove off to the party. 

 

* * *

 

It was about a 15 minute ride there, as Veronica got out the car a huge blast of music hit her. The scent of weed was everywhere and everyone was drunk out of their mind. "Jesus, looks like the whole entire school's here." Veronica muttered.

"The whole school probably is here." Heather D. snorted. The girls walked up to the house and Heather M. furiously knocked on the door. "Jesus, Heather, just open the door." Heather C. rolled her eyes, opening the door. The first thing Veronica saw were people taking shots and dancing.

"Damn girls, you are looking fine tonight." Ram complimented, blocking the girls way.

"Fuck off, Ram." Heather C. flipped him off and walked away, which made Veronica giggle at Ram's puzzled and offended face.

All four girls had taken a seat at a table. "Oh thank god, they have good alcohol this time." Heather D. commented, taking a chug from the bottle, "Want some?"

"Yeah, pass that shit." Heather C. grinned, pouring some in a glass, passing it over to Heather M., "Do you want some, Roni?"

"Actually I, um, I've never tried that stuff before." Veronica admitted. 

"No way! You're lying." Heather M. gasped.

"I mean, I tried a sip when I was a kid but that's it." Veronica laughed.

"Try some! You haven't lived if you haven't tried your first shot of alcohol yet." Heather C. chortled, pouring the brunet girl a glass.

"Fine, fine." Veronica sighed, slowly taking a sip from the glass. "Holy shit, this is good!" Veronica exclaimed pouring another shot. 1 shot, followed by another, followed by 5 more, followed by 15 more, till Veronica was up till 30.

"Um, Veronica, dear, you should maybe.. Slow down..?" Heather C. suggested, receiving a worried nod from Heather M.

"Slow down? Slowing down is for pussies! C'mon, let's see how many shots I can take in a minute!" Veronica hollered and so did the crowd surrounding her.

"Well.. At _least_ she's having fun.." Heather M. chuckled nervously.

"Hey, Veronica! You should give me your number!" Some boy in the crowd shouted.

"Sorry, I'm taken." She teased.

"By who?"

"Heather Chandler." Veronica cheered while pointing both fingers to Heather.

"Really? You and Heather?" A girl questioned.

"Hell yeah." Heather smirked, standing right next to Veronica.

"No way!"

"Hey.. You guys should kiss!" A boy yelled.

"Huh?" Both the girls asked.

"Yeah, kiss!"

Heather C. just shrugged and looked over at Veronica.

"Kiss, kiss! Kiss!" Everyone chanted.

"Well, honey, whatcha waitin' for?" Heather purred in Veronica's ear making her shudder.

Veronica nervously looked around at the crowd and back at Heather, she wanted to kiss her. Not just for show, she just wanted to and she didn't know why. Was it because she was drunk? Oh well, fuck it. As she leaned in, blushing furiously, about to touch Heather's lips she.. _Blargh_ _!_ "Oh. My. God." Heather shook, shivering, and about to lose it, and the audience gasped and whispered " _ **oh shit**_." Right before they were going to kiss, Veronica had barfed all over Heather's clothes. "Oh my god! Heather I'm so sorry-!" Before Veronica could finish, Heather ran out the room and into the nearest bathroom.

"Nice going, Veronica," Heather D. sneered in disgust, "After all she's done for you, you pay her back in vomit."

"No, no, I didn't mean to, I-"

"Whatever." Heather D. rolled her eyes, chasing after Heather.

"It's okay, Veronica!" Heather M. smiled, trying to cheer the girl up, "Plus, that dress was ugly anyways." She whispered, chasing after the two Heather's.

Veronica bit her lip, placing her hand over her forehead in panic, she fucked up. This night was going so well but like always, she had to fuck it up. She was drunk, dizzy, and confused. 

"― She humiliated you, Heather! We should do the same to her." Heather D. shouted, gesturing her hands angrily.

"Shut up, Heather. Heather, give me that towel." Heather C. sighed, and Heather M. gave her a towel.

"I can't believer her! You got her so far! So popular, and she pulls _this_ shit! What a total bitc-!"

"Heather! Shut the fuck up! She didn't mean to, okay? She's not really a party person, she didn't mean it." Heather C. shouted back, defensively.

"What the hell? Since when did you turn into such a pussy? I vomited on your shoes once and you were ready to call the cops and rip my throat out, and we're friends! You barely even know her."

"Yeah, well she's not a total whining bitch like you."

"Fuck you."

"Why are you so pissed? You're not the one who has puke on them, bitch."

"Because you're getting too comfortable with this girl! You were basically drooling over her when she was about to kiss you. Have you forgotten that this is just all _pretend_?"

Heather C. was basically fuming with rage, and you could see it, as she opened her mouth to speak a brunet girl ran in. "Yo, Heather!"

"What?" They all yelled.

"Uh, your girlfriend passed out on the floor, better get her before Ram and Kurt do."

"What? She passed out? Is she okay?" Heather M. asked nervously and in panic.

"Obviously not if she's passed out, dipshit." Heather D. scoffed with an eye roll.

"We should call 911!" Heather M. yelled.

"No, Heather, it's alright. I'll take her home with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. This party sucks anyway." She said, glancing over at Heather D. and walking out of the bathroom.

Heather stormed into the living room, trying her best to find Veronica in the crowd full of people. Successfully, she did, Veronica was laying on the floor, passed out and Ram and Kurt surrounding her, _fucking idiots._ "Oh shit, is she dead?" Ram asked, poking her.

"Move, dick breath." Heather said, pushing Ram out the way.

"Haha, she called you dick breath!" Kurt mocked.

"Man, shut up. If anyone has dick breath it's you." Ram shot back.

Heather rolled her eyes as the boys started fighting and shoving each other, her eyes quickly diverted over to Veronica, who was unconscious.

"Do you think she's going to be alright?" Heather M. asked, out of breath trying to catch up to her friend.

"Yeah, yeah. Just... Help me carry her to my car, _please_?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, of course!" Heather M. replied, somewhat startled. She was use to helping Heather, she didn't mind that, she was just startled at Heather saying _please_. Although, with that said, each girl placed each of Veronica's arms over their shoulder and took her to Heather's car. They gently passed her in the backseat. "Do you, um, need anything?" Heather M. asked.

"No, thanks."

"Oh, well. I hope Veronica feels better!"

"Me too." She looked away, whispering under her breath.

"Hey, Heather! You know Heather didn't mean to say all those rude things about Veronica and you, right?"

"Oh, what? I know that, I'm used to Heather being a bitch."

"Then why do you look so sad?"

"Me, sad? Honey, I'm just tired." Heather replied, it was the truth, and.. Her also being worried about Veronica but like hell was she going to tell Heather M. about that.

"Oh, okay! Get some rest then."

"You too sweetheart, have fun at this shitty party." She scoffed, starting up her car. Heather smiled and waved as her friend drove off. She couldn't help but grin and giggle to herself, Heather was acting different. She was acting nicer, not that it was a bad thing though. Was she acting this why because of Veronica? Huh, Heather turning soft over some girl? No way! But.. Maybe, just maybe there was a chance. With that thought, Heather smirked and ran back inside to the party. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and Heather spend the day together.

As Veronica slowly opened her eyes she wasn't in her regular bed, she was snuggled up in a comfortable red blanket, the ceiling was pink, there were stuffed animals and heart-shaped pillows on the bed, and Heather Chandler was there. Wait, Heather was there! Sleeping right next to her, she nearly screamed on the inside. She stared at Heather who was peacefully sleeping and cuddling into a pillow. Veronica sighed, and cupped her hand around her face, she had a hangover, this was the last time she was ever going to drink. She lightly shook Heather to wake her up. "Heather.." She whispered softly, "Heather!"

"What?" Heather jumped up, tiredness filling her voice, "Oh.. good morning Veronica." She yawned.

"Where are we?" Veronica questioned, looking around.

"My room." Heather huffed getting out of bed, rubbing her eyes like a baby, she clearly was not a morning person.

"Your ro― What! Why?"

"You passed out last night after you threw up on me, so I decided to take you here."

 _Oh. Right._ Veronica had totally forgotten she puked on Heather! "Heather, oh my god. I'm so sorry about that! Are you mad?" Veronica asked, biting her bottom lip, nervous of what her answer would be.

"No, no, it's fine. You were just drunk, happens to everyone. Are you alright?"

This took Veronica by surprise, Heather really wasn't mad at her? After what she _did?_ "Yeah, yeah. I just have a terrible headache." Veronica sighed.

"Huh, really? I'll get you some water, come on." Heather smiled, dragging Veronica downstairs with her.

"Wait, aren't your parents home?"

"Oh, no. My mom went on vacation, and it's 11 a.m. so my dad's probably at some stupid meeting."

"11 a.m.! We're so late for school!" Veronica shouted in panic.

"Veronica, honey, it's Saturday." Heather snorted.

"Oh, thank god, my mom would kill me if she found out I missed school because I was up all night drinking." Veronica stated and Heather just chuckled at the rambling girl.

"Hey, um," Veronica started, looking directly at Heather now, "You know where I live, why didn't you just take me back to my place?"

"Oh, um. I just.. I just wanted to make sure you were safe." Heather muttered. Veronica could feel her face heat up at Heather's reply, Jesus. "Here you go." Heather said, handing a water bottle to her.

"Thanks," Veronica smiled, taking a sip, "Taste way better than liquor honestly," She sighed of relief.

"I bet." The blonde girl laughed. "So, um," Heather started, awkwardly tapping her fingers on the kitchen counter.

"Hm?" Veronica perked up, attention fully on Heather again.

"Do you want me to take you back home.. Or.. Uh.."

"Or?" Veronica asked, biting back a grin.

"Or, do you, um, want to hang out at my place?" She finally said, face heating up.

"Sure, I'm not doing anything today," Veronica snorted, "But I better call my mom so she doesn't assume you kidnapped me."

" _Shut up._ " Heather flipped her off, laughing.

Veronica had called her mom and explained the situation to her, which she surprisingly took well, and with that done Veronica had walked back into the kitchen.

"Hungry?" Heather asked, getting out a pan.

"Yeah, actually." Veronica laughed.

"Alright." Heather had opened the fridge to see what she had. "Eggs and fruit pancakes it is."

"You can cook?"

"I know a thing or two." Heather chuckled.

"Teach me."

"What?"

"Teach me how to cook something, I wanna learn!" Veronica stated.

"Fine, just do what I do." Heather gestured to a free apron she had and Veronica put it on.

Heather had just cracked an egg and made the mixture for the pancakes, Veronica quickly followed and did the same. It wasn't really that hard to do, so Veronica had it all under control. Both of the girls had poured their pancakes mixture into their pans, after a couple of minutes of letting it cook Veronica had grabbed her pan. "Hey, Heather, watch this!" She laughed, trying to flip over the pancake in the air with one hand, and sadly, she failed. Half of the pancake had spilled out of the pan.

"You're such a loser!" Heather laughed almost to tears.

"Oh, yeah? Who's the loser now!" Veronica snorted, grabbing some strawberries and throwing them at Heather.

"Oh, you're on!" Heather challenged, grabbing some blueberries and throwing them back at Veronica.

For about 15 minutes the girls went back and forth until the kitchen was a complete mess, and they didn't even finish cooking! At this point, both of the girls were on the floor laughing their butts off. They soon cleaned up and sat back down eating some fruit.

"Hey, Heather? Don't you want to call the other Heathers over here too? Just forewarning you, I'm a pretty boring person."

"Roni, we just had a food fight, I would never get that messy in my life, you're far from boring! But no, I'd rather just spend the day with you," Heather shrugged "I mean! No, no! Not in a weird way.. It's just, Heather Duke was being a total bitch last night, don't really feel like talking to her, and I don't really wanna bother the other Heather right now."

"Ah," Veronica nodded, understanding the situation, "Sounds like you're making up excuses. Sure you don't just wanna spend the day with me?" Veronica joked, brow raising.

"Oh, please! When pigs fly!" Heather laughed, playfully punching the other girl's shoulder.

"Well, since you're going to be here all day, we might as well get some snacks."

"You don't have any snacks here?"

"Nah, dad forgot to go shopping, again!" Heather rolled her eyes, sighing, "There's a 7/11 down the street, we can go there." Heather grabbed her purse and put her shoes on while Veronica did the same. Heather had taken out her car keys, about to unlock the door when Veronica stopped her.

"What?" The blonde girl asked.

"We're driving there?"

"Duh." Heather laughed, scrunching her face in confusion and amusement.

"You said it's down the street, right? Why don't we just walk?"

"Do you think I feel like walking in heels?" Heather asked, hand on her hip.

"Suit yourself." Veronica shrugged, beginning to walk.

 _Did she really― is she really about to._ Heather thought, crossing her arms. After a minute, she locked her car and ran up to Veronica.

"You always have to make things difficult, don't you, Sawyer?"

"It's common sense, plus, you won't have to waste gas going there."

"We're going to a gas station, Veronica!" Heather shouted, receiving a shrug from the brunet girl, "Huh, maybe you're just doing this because you want to spend more time with me, clingy much?" Heather mocked with a grin.

"Shouldn't I want to spend time with my girlfriend?" Veronica joked, and shot a grin back at the girl. _Fuck,_ Heather's face was turning red, so she quickly glanced the other way.

"Kidding, Heather."

"I know!"

"Hey, give me your hand."

"What?"

"Your hand.. Let's hold hands."

"Why?" Heather held her hands to her chest, like she was about to get rob.

"We're in public, right? Don't you want people seeing us doing lovey dovey couple crap?" Veronica scratched the back of her head, like asking to hold hands with Heather Chandler was nothing.

"Oh. _Oh yeah,_ um, sure." Heather said, letting her hand go and brushing it up against Veronica's. Veronica didn't waste a second and gently grabbed Heather's hand, huh, they were soft and warm, how cute.

"Starting to take this dating thing pretty serious, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty romantic when it comes to dating."

"Geez, I might actually fall for you, Veronica Sawyer."

"Heather Chandler, falling for me? Call the news! I'm the luckiest girl on the planet!"

"Shut up." Heather snorted.

After a couple of minutes, the girls finally arrived at 7/11. They were greeted by the cashier and let go of each other's hands as they went their separate ways. Heather was in the candy section while Veronica was in the chips, she hummed as she looked at the different flavors they had, as she was about to grab the BBQ Pringles, a black-haired boy caught her eye.

"Greetings and salutations," The boy smiled once he saw Veronica staring.

"Oh, hey." Veronica shifted awkwardly while holding the Pringles.

"Aren't you the girl who puked on Heather Chandler?"

"Sadly," She whispered, "Wait, what? How'd you know about that? Were you at the part― ?"

"No, party's aren't really my thing, someone posted a video of you."

"What! Someone videotaped that? What the fuck!" Veronica nearly yelled.

"Yeah, it seems people have their own sense of humor in some fucked up way."

"Jesus, well, whatever." Veronica shivered at the thought, but she didn't care much since Heather and her were on good terms now.

"The Heathers beat you up yet?"

"No, thank god. They're actually, my _friends_." Veronica clenched her teeth, forming a tight uncomfortable smile. 

"Huh, so you a Heather too?"

"Nope, I'm a Veronica." She laughed, "So, do you go to Westerburg? Since you know the Heathers."

"Yeah, I do."

"What's your name?"

"Jason Dean, J.D. for short."

"Huh, J.D." Veronica tested.

"The one and only." He chuckled.

"I don't see you much."

"Guess I'm a lone wolf." The boy laughed.

"Ah, I see."

"You too?"

"I guess you could say that." Veronica shrugged, biting her lip.

"Well, if you don't want to be alone, here's my number."

"Oh Tha―"

"Sorry, sorry! I was looking for―Oh, hey, it's the freak of the school." Heather snapped, turning her head at J.D.

"Nice to see you too, Chandler." J.D. chuckled with a tight grin.

Heather just stuck out her tongue teasingly and pulled Veronica away, "Oh, bye J.D.!" Veronica quickly waved before Heather dragged her off, "Jesus, Heather. Do you have to be so rude? And why do you have six bags of corn nuts!"

"Because they're my favorite, duh," Heather rolled her eyes, "So why were you talking to Jason Dean?"

"I was grabbing chips and he was just there, he gave me his number."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, don't text him!"

"Why not?"

"He's creepy! Never trust a guy who wears all black."

"Is that one of the many rules of being Heather Chandler?"

"Yes!"

"Fine, alright." Veronica laughed, putting her chips on the cashier counter and grabbing a bag of Twizzlers at the last minute, Heather had also set her six bags of corn nuts, candy bar, and ice cream on the counter as well. "That's unhealthy."

"You're unhealthy!" Heather snapped back, "I got it." Heather stated, pulling out her wallet full of money.

"Oh, oh no! Heather, it's fine, I have mone―!"

"It's fine." Heather smiled, giving the cashier her money.

"Thank you." Veronica smiled back awkwardly, not really used to being.. _Spoiled_.

The girls had grabbed their bags and began walking back to Heather's place. For some reason, it was awkwardly quiet, which made Veronica nervous, was Heather mad at her? But for what? Veronica shrugged it off and glanced down the ground, as she looked down she saw Heather's hand, occasionally bumping into hers, did Heather want her to hold her hand again? Veronica swallowed, her hand began to twitch and sweat, should she go for it? But what if Heather didn't even want to hold her hand! Fuck it. Veronica wiped the sweat off her hand and grabbed Heather's quickly. At first, Heather looked surprised but then she smiled and started to hum, this made Veronica smile. The walk may have been silent, but both of the girls were happy being with each other. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Jesus, it's already 2 pm?" Veronica asked as she placed the bags on the kitchen counter.

"Huh, it is." Heather said.

Veronica had started taking the snacks out of the bags while Heather instantly opened her corn nuts. "You couldn't wait?" Veronica rolled her eyes with a laugh. Heather didn't bother to answer since she was to busy savoring the flavor of her snack. Once Veronica was finished unpacking the snacks she leaned against the kitchen counter with her arms crossed against her shoulder, she hummed to herself and looked around the house a little. _So, what now?_ Veronica mentally thought, she wasn't sure what to exactly do now, she didn't really go over to friend's houses besides Martha's and all they did usually was talk shit and watch movies― Ah! Movies! But what type of movies were Heather into? Action? Romance? Supernatural?

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" Veronica finally asked.

"Oh, I don't really have a lot of DVD's, I usually just rent them, my parent's have some though, but I'm sure they're old." Heather shrugged.

" _Oh._ " Veronica was somewhat disappointed and Heather could hear it in her voice.

"We could see what's on T.V." Heather suggested with a soft smile.

"Yeah, sure." They plopped onto the couch right next to each other and Heather had already grabbed the remote and scanned through the channels. After a couple minutes Heather yelled and tossed the remote to the side, nothing interesting was playing right now!

"Come on." Heather bobbed her head in a direction pointing to the hallway and Veronica followed her. They were in Heather's room once again, Heather had placed her corn nuts on her dresser and went into her closet, "I'll be back."

Veronica couldn't help but peek into Heather's closet, Jesus, it was humongous, why the hell did this girl need so many clothes? Oh, right. It's Heather freakin' Chandler.

" _Baccck!_ " Heather sang in a playful tone, when the blonde girl came back she was holding two large colorful makeup kits.

"Oh, god. Heather, please don't tell me we're―"

"About to do a makeover? Veronica Sawyer, you read my mind!"

"Well, it's kind of obvious since you're holding to makeup kits right in front of you."

"Hush. Do you want me to do this or not?"

"I don't know.. Not really a makeup type person."

"Roni! Come on, it's just for fun, plus you do have really good bone structure. Please?" Heather pouted with that adorable puppy face she always did when she really wanted something.

" _I hate when you do that,_ " Veronica muttered to herself, "Fine." She said to Heather.

"I'll make you beautiful." Heather hummed to herself as she opened her makeup kit. "I'm going to play some music." Heather grabbed her mini radio and searched for CD's in her closet.

"Oh, okay." Veronica smiled, wondering what type of music Heather was into. Heather soon placed the radio on her bed and got out some mascara. Once the song started playing Veronica nearly choked, instantly regretting ever wondering what music Heather was into, the song was **Like A Virgin.**

"Heather, what the hell!"

"What? I haven't even started, geez."

"No, not that! It's just.. the _song_."

"What, you don't like Madonna?"

"Why this song? I'm getting mixed signals here, Heather." Veronica joked.

"Oh, so you're a virgin?"

"None of your business!"

"I'll take that as a yes?"

"No."

"Wow! Who popped Veronica Sawyer's cherry?"

"Please just do my makeup."

"Hey, you brought it up."

" _You_ played the song!"

"Not my fault Madonna's a legend, sweetie." Veronica just rolled her eyes which made Heather giggle.

Heather had mixed a shade of blue and purple blush together and patted the makeup brush on Veronica's cheeks. After that, she put on some eyeliner. 

"Hm, cherry or strawberry?" She asked a few minutes later.

"Uh, cherry?"

"Wise choice." Heather smirked as she gently pressed the lip gloss against Veronica's lips.

 _"Huh, you have really nice lips too."_ Heather thought.

"Um, thanks?" Veronica chuckled nervously.

_Shit! She said that out loud, didn't she? God damn it, Heather!_

"Yeah," Heather started nervously, "Probably means you're a good kisser too."

 _Okay._ That didn't sound any better.

The girl's faces were as bright as Veronica's cherry lipstick. The brunet bit her lip, unsure of what to say. Did Heather want her to kiss her? Or was she just kidding? But Veronica wanted to kiss her, right _here_ , right _now_ , she wanted both of their cherry scented lips to meet, and it looked like Heather wanted that too since she had stopped doing Veronica's makeup and was looking at her straight in the eye. They were so close to each other, Heather had been standing up but leaning close enough to do Veronica's makeup while Veronica was sitting on the bed looking up at Heather. It was perfect kissing distance, and this was the perfect opportunity to do it! Veronica swallowed, looking into Heather's eyes then back down at her lips, she moved in closer while Heather was standing there, breathless, eyes beginning to close and lips waiting for Veronica's. This was it. Veronica and Heather's lips were about to meet until.. _Bzzt!_ Jesus fuck. Veronica's phone just had to ring, right fucking now. Heather had blinked a few times, still not aware of the situation, but as soon as she got the memo she had quickly turned the other way, putting her makeup up. Who the hell was even calling? Veronica pulled out her phone and saw it was her mom, great. She couldn't believe she was getting cock-blocked by her _own_ mother, well, not necessary cock-blocked _but.._

"Better answer that before she starts to worry." Heather chuckled weakly, scratching the back of her neck.

"Yeah, I should." Veronica sighed.

"Hey, mom."

_"Veronica! Honey, is everything alright?"_

"Yes, mom. Everything's fine."

_"You sound mad.. Did I interrupt something?"_

"No." She lied.

 _"Ah, good! Sweetheart, it's getting late, would you like me to send your dad over there?_ "

"Uh," Veronica thought, she looked up at Heather, she was still putting up her makeup. Well, there was really no point of staying anymore, it would be way to awkward, for the both of them. "Yeah, sure." She ended up saying.

_"Okay! Send me the address, love you."_

"Yeah, love you too." She hung up.

"Ah, I have to go."

"Yep." Heather said bluntly.

"Um, today was nice, I really had fun!" Veronica smiled.

"That's good." Heather said, not facing Veronica still.

"I'm gonna go wait downstairs, you know, since my dad's going to pick me up."

"Oh, okay. I'm going to stay in here, I have to shower still."

"Okay, well.. Bye Heather." Veronica said.

 _Shit,_ this was too awkward for her, what could she do? It wasn't her fault her mom decided to check up on her right then and there! Although, Heather didn't seem mad, more.. Disappointed? Huh. Veronica sighed and stopped in the middle of the hallway, she inhaled heavily and bolted back into Heather's room.

"Did you forget something―?"

Heather was interrupted by Veronica smooching her on the cheek, Veronica was considering aiming for the lips but her confidence went down, oh well, this was better then nothing. The kiss lasted for a couple seconds or so, when Veronica pulled away, her lipstick print was placed on Heather's cheek, whoops.

"See you later, Heather." Veronica smiled and walked back out.

Heather was in shock, and breath taking a way, which surprised her. It was a cheek kiss! Not even a kiss on the lips but her heart melted. This night had it's up's and down's but one thing that was certain was that this was the night _that Heather Chandler finally realized she had feelings for Veronica Sawyer._

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather joins Veronica and Martha for their movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god i actually updated for once im crying. i'm sorry i took like 10 years to update aha i procrastinate a lot, but anyways, thank you for all the sweet comments !! they make me super happy and motivated, i love writing for you guys ! I'm very sorry for the long wait, but hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter ! 

It was weird, Heather knew she had feelings for Veronica but at the same time, she was unsure. She didn't really know what being in love felt like, yeah she had tons of boyfriends in the past but she wasn't in love with them. They didn't make her laugh, smile, do crazy shit like Veronica did. Heather hugged her knees and rested her head with a sigh escaping her lips. Maybe it was in the heat of the moment? The thought of being in love with Veronica? She was totally in denial! How could she be sure if she really had feelings for the girl? Maybe she needed to spend more time with her, yeah, like a date! Well, not an actually date, that would just be weird to suddenly ask her out of the blue. But if Veronica made her feel like that again, she would be certain of her feelings. At school, she'd invite Veronica back at her house, again, but this time it would be different. The atmosphere. Although, Heather couldn't help but wonder if Veronica was thinking the same thing right now, about the kiss. The kiss was amazing honestly, she wished it had been on the lips, though. Veronica's lips pressed against her skin.. They were so soft and wet and.. _Jesus, calm down, Heather._ She couldn't help it, she immediately grabbed her phone and texted Veronica. 

 **Heather** : hey.. 

She bit her lip, staring intensely at her phone as she waited for a response. 

 **Veronica** : hey! :D Everything okay? 

_No._

**Heather** : of course. um,, i just.. last night was interesting.  

 **Veronica** : oh yeah lol 

_Oh yeah lol? What the fuck?_

**Heather** : so did you,, like it? 

Heather decided not to waste time, she wanted, no, she  _needed_ to know.

 **Veronica** : like it? I loved it!

The blonde's face lit up. 

 **Heather** : Really? 

 **Veronica** : of course! I loved hanging out with you! It was fun :) 

 _Is she serious?_ Heather thought. At that point, Heather didn't even bother responding and got ready for school instead. 

 

*** * * ***

 

Veronica shut off her phone nervously and threw it to the side. One hand had been over her mouth, hiding her burning crimson face. She didn't really know which part of the night Heather was referring to when she asked _"did you like it?"_ Was she referring to the makeover? Making breakfast together? Or rather yet.. The kiss? Holy shit, she couldn't have, right? In all honestly, Veronica enjoyed all three but _the kiss_ was fucking amazing. If kissing Heather Chandler on the cheek felt that good, imagine what kissing her on the lips felt like! Veronica wasn't really sure what she was going to do when she saw Heather, just play it cool? Act like nothing happened? But then again, they are basically dating, people in a relationship are supposed to kiss. Although, the thing was that Veronica kissed Heather on her own, she didn't do it to impress other people or to let other people know they were a thing. She did it because she wanted to. She did it because.. _She may have been in love with Heather Chandler._ But she knew she couldn't, she was scared too. What terrified her most was what if Heather didn't feel the same way? What if Heather was just leading her own? Just playing with her like a toy and then throwing her out when she got bored. Fucking hell. She was frustrated and didn't know what to do. _"Veronica, just play it cool, okay? It's just pretend, it's not real."_ She said to herself, and with that said, she got ready for school.

 

*** * * ***

 

Veronica had walked to school pretty quick, she smiled and waved at all the passing strangers until she saw her best friend, Martha. "Oh, hey, Martha!" She smiled wide. However, there was no response..? In fact, Martha actually looked quiet mad, which was rare. Her hands were crossed over her shoulders, light brown eyes starring directly into Veronica's, face completely serious. "Is something wrong...?" Veronica asked, gulping, _did she do something wrong?_

"Where were you last Friday?" Was the first question that came out of Martha's mouth.

"Um.. Why?" Veronica bit her lip, anxiety rising, not really sure why. Did Martha hear what happened at the party? How embarrassing if she did know what Veronica did.

"Why..? Veronica, we were supposed to have our movie night!" She threw her hands up, whining like a child, not looking so mean and tough anymore, _thank god._

"Oh my god, Martha. I'm so sorry, I forgot to tell you I went to a party on Friday.." She decided to just tell her the truth because honestly, she couldn't lie to the ever-so-sweet Martha, "Than Saturday I kind of spent the day at Heather's house, and Sunday I was asleep most of the day.."

"You were at Heather's house?"

"Oh, yeah, um, Heather Chandler." Veronica said, awkwardly and face beginning to heat up just at the sound of her name. God, hopefully Martha didn't notice her strange behavior.

"What! Since when do you hang out with her?"

Veronica sighed, not really in the mood to explain the whole dating situation. "We actually have a lot in common.."

"Like what?"

"Uh.. _So! Movies!"_ Veronica changed the subject, "I'll make it up to you, are you free tonight?" 

"Of course." 

"Sweet! Let's have a movie night, tonight. It'll be fun!" Veronica smiled and with that, Martha smiled as well. The two girls giggled and walked off to class.

 

*** * * ***

 

It seemed like school went by pretty damn quick for Heather, probably because she wasn't even paying attention, or the fact that it was Monday. Monday's were always long and boring. She was also to caught up on thinking about Veronica. _Veronica, Veronica, Veronica._ The effect that girl had on her. Nothing interesting really happened today, besides Heather Duke getting on her knees and begging for forgiveness, it was actually pretty funny to watch. It was always like this, they fought then made up, like sisters would do. To be quite honest, even with all the shit they've been through and say to each other, both of the Heathers are like sisters to her, they knew each other since middle school. Heather couldn't help but smile at those memories, but those quickly went away when she saw Veronica. 

"Roni?" Heather called out. Her tone, it was different, sweet and welcoming, Veronica noticed it quickly.

"Oh, hey Heather!" The brunet smiled.

"Hey, um.. I was wondering, if you um, were doing anything after school?"

"Ah, yeah, actually.. I promised Martha we would have a movie night together since I missed ours last week." Veronica laughed. "But why?"

"Oh, nevermind. It's not important." Heather laughed, turning away.

"C'mon, Heather! Tell me."

Heather was hesitant, but answered, "I was just seeing if you wanted to hangout again, that's all. I don't know, it's just boring at home sometimes." She shrugged.

"Oh.." Veronica mumbled, "Hey! How about you come over Martha's."

"What?"

"Martha's house. Come join our movie night." Veronica laughed.

"I'm pretty sure Martha Dumpt- _Dunnstock_ , doesn't like me." Heather corrected herself for Veronica's sake.

"What? Martha likes everyone!"

"Uh, huh."

"Just get to know her. Please?"

"... Fine."

"Yes!" Veronica cheered with that dumb adorable smile filling her lips. 

 

*** * * ***

 

Of course Martha had to live far away from the school. The drive isn't what killed Veronica it was just.. The awkward silence. Heather would usually talk to her about something interesting going on in her life, but today? Nothing. Her eyes were just straight on the road. _Jesus, the kiss! It had to be the kiss!_ You're so stupid, Veronica! Why would you think kissing the prettiest girl in school on the cheek was okay? _Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupi―!_

"You okay?" Heather asked, almost like she knew exactly what was going on in Veronica's head. 

"What?"

"Are you okay..?" She asked again. 

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm totally fine."

"I asked if you were okay, not how you look."

" _Heather_." 

"Kidding! I'm trying to lighten the mood, you look kinda frustrated."

 _Yeah it's all thanks to you._ "Oh, I'm okay, actually. I probably just ate something weird at lunch, that's all."

"Told you that stuff was poisonous."

"Shush." Veronica grunted, Heather just laughed. Thank god the atmosphere was back to normal, Veronica was about to fling herself out of the car, and she finally got to hear Heather laugh today, she loved hearing her laugh. It was adorable to watch too.

"Is that it?" Heather stopped that car, pointing to a brown house.

"Oh, yeah! How'd you know?"

"Um, Martha's right there waving at us."

"Oh. _Oh!_ Hey, Martha!" Veronica got out the car, completely forgetting Heather was even in it. 

"Did your boyfriend drop you off?" Martha teased, pulling Veronica into a hug.

"Martha, what kind of boy would drive a pink porsha? Heather dropped me off."

"What? Why?" Martha stepped back like hearing Heather's name was some kind of trigger for her.

"I told you, we're friends."

"Is she like.. _Staying?_ "

"Yeah.. Sorry, it was a last minute thing, I forgot to tell you."

" _Great._ " Martha faked a smile.

"Thanks for leaving me," Heather glanced at Veronica, then looked over to Martha, "Oh, hey you."

"Hi, Heather. How are you?"

"Why are you so formal?" Heather asked, _"Ouch!"_ She yelped when Veronica stepped on her shoe.

"Why don't we go inside and watch the movie?" Veronica suggested, waving her hands nervously between the two girls.

"Sure!" Martha smiled.

 _"I hope we're not watching barbies."_ Heather mumbled to herself, but loud enough for the two girls to hear.

"Heather, you're basically a real life barbie doll, you know." Veronica laughed.

 _Yeah, because she's so fake._ Martha thought, of course, she wouldn't say that out loud, she's way too nice and she'd rather not get murdered in her own house today. 

"Oh, yeah! Martha, I forgot to ask, what are we watching!?" Veronica asked with a wide smile, sitting on the living room couch next to Heather.

"I rented The Princess Bride!" Martha cheered.

" _Really?_ _Again?_ Jesus, Martha!"

"What? It's a cute movie!"

"We should watch Fifty Shades of Grey." Heather proposed.

"What is that? A scary movie?" Martha asked.

"No, no! Let's just watch The Princess Bride!" Veronica glanced over at Heather with a, _'She's an innocent angel, you sinner'_ look.

"Haven't seen that one yet." Heather ended up saying.

"You've never seen The Princess Bride? It's only the greatest movie ever!"

"We'll see." Heather rolled her eyes. 

They were about 5 minutes into the movie until Heather said, "Got any snacks?"

"I have popcorn!"

"How about corn nuts?"

"Uh.. No, sorry."

 _"Kill me."_ Heather mumbled, Veronica just nudged her lightly.

Soon, a blonde-haired boy, known as _Westley_ , appeared on the T.V. screen.

"Oh damn, he's cute." Heather admitted.

"Right?" Martha giggled.

"He's probably gay, though." Heather said bluntly.

"What? No!"

"What? The hot guys usually turn out to be gay, I mean, you've seen Ram and Kurt, right? Do you know how long it takes them to take a shower in the locker room? Plus, I saw Kurt wearing Ram's underwear once."

"Maybe they just accidentally swapped underwear..?"

"Yeah, after they got done having sex." Heather laughed.

"Heather, stop spreading rumors! Westley isn't gay, he married the princess!"

"Way to spoil the movie, Veronica!"

"It literally just said, if you were paying attention!"

"Guys!" Martha hushed the two girls.

"Oh, he died." Heather snorted. Veronica rolled her eyes and bit back her grin at the amused girl.

"What? She's getting married to another guy already? What a hoe." Heather shook her head.

Veronica laughed, literally busted out laughing, she received a glare from Martha telling her to be quiet but it was going to be hard if Heather kept commenting on every little thing. 

"This movie looks stupid, already." Heather sighed, resting her head on Veronica's shoulder while lightly cuddling her arm. Veronica swallowed, heat rising to her cheeks. Why did she have to be so cute all the time? Her left and right brain were practically yelling and arguing with each other saying, ' _you can't catch me gay thoughts'_ and _'yes we can.'_ Keep it together, Veronica, it's not even a big deal.

 

*** * * ***

 

40 minutes had passed, and it's the biggest fucking deal of her life. Nervous and frustrated, not a great combination. Not to mention she was as red as Heather's clothing and started sweating. How disgusting, but she couldn't help it. Whenever she was nervous, she started sweating, a lot. She wondered if Heather noticed, actually, Heather seemed more focused on the movie then her, which was a great thing right now. Veronica had calmed down after taking a few deep breaths, seeing Heather just made her feel so.. Relaxed and at peace, she loved the feeling. Heather was just so cute. Well.. She was being cute into she suddenly broke into tears.

"Wha― Are you okay?! What's wrong?" Veronica got up, panicking.

"I'm... so sad." She sobbed.

"What happened?"

"They love each other _so_ much―" Heather started explaining.

"Oh my god." Veronica rolled her eyes realizing Heather was crying over the movie. Martha handed Heather a tissue box, since she was crying over the movie too. 

"Did you like it, Heather?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, I actually did." 

Veronica smiled, an idea popping into her head. "Hey! Since the movie's over we should play a game." 

"What game?"

"I don't know.. Think of one while I go to the bathroom." Veronica said, getting up and heading to the bathroom. 

"Oh, okay!" Martha replied. 

And there it was again, the awkward silence but this time, with Martha. Heather didn't really know much about Martha, yeah they used to hangout when they were little kids but the past is the past. However, Martha was Veronica's best friend, they should at least get to know each other. Ah, she was thinking of Veronica again. She had did pretty good trying to forget to whole _having feelings for Veronica_ thing. I mean, I guess it was kind of hard considering she basically spent all day with Veronica but whatever. _Feelings, love, emotions._ Heather was going through so much right now, she had no idea what to do!

"Martha?" Heather called out, finally deciding to look up at Martha since she was sitting on the other couch.

"Yes?" She perked up, clearly not used to Heather saying her name or even talking to her.

"You've.. You've had feelings for Ram for like, what, 12 years now?" 

"Why do you ask?"

"When did you realize you had feelings for him?"

"What do you mean?" Martha asked, unsure where this was going.

"I mean, like, what made you like him?" Heather asked, studying Martha's face closely. At first, Martha just wanted to laugh, thinking Heather was just playing around but no, her tone and face expression were completely serious. Heather Chandler, talking about feelings, with her? What was the world coming to?

"I don't know.. Maybe when he kissed me that one time on the kickball field, he was really sweet and wasn't afraid too―He just went for it." She answered.

"But now he doesn't even notice you." Heather looked down, feeling somewhat guilty and sad. 

"Yeah..."

"So why do you still have feelings for him?"

"I don't know.. I guess I'm just pathetic." Martha chuckled sadly, adjusting her glasses.

"What? You're not pathetic!"

"I am. I'm in love with a guy I know I can never have, Heather."

"Martha, you're in love with a totally dick. If anyone's pathetic, it's Ram. He sucks, you could do so much better."

"He wasn't always so rude," Martha shrugged, "But you don't have to pretend to be nice to me just because you're hanging out with Veronica now. I know you've always hated me."

"I don't hate you, I'm sure you hate me, though."

"Are you kidding? I don't hate you, either."

"Martha, really? I call you _'Martha Dumptruck'_ every single day, I insult you and start horrible rumors about you and―"

"I know. But I don't hate you, despite everything you say about me, I think you're a good person, everyone has to have a little good in them, right? We aren't all born bad people, it's just the situations and experiences we go through that change us. But that change can be good, or bad for some people. Ah, but I think you're really pretty and cool."

Heather was in shock, holy hell Martha was a fucking angel, why the hell did she ever start to bully her? Just because she looked different? _Jesus, Heather, you're such a bitch._ Martha literally was that person you could confess everything you've done wrong in your life to and she still wouldn't judge you.But she wasn't lying, Heather didn't hate Martha at all, she just bullied her for fun. Martha was right like always, people do change because of the situations and experiences they go through. That's probably why she started bullying her in middle school, she saw how it made her popular and powerful and continued to do it for the attention.

"I'm sorry." Heather whispered, pulling Martha into a caring hug.

Martha wasn't really sure what to do, she thought she was probably dreaming. Heather Chandler was hugging her? _Her,_ of all people?

"Hey, sorry, I'm bac―! Whoa, what's going on?" Veronica asked, looking back and forth at the two girls, "Were you guys hugging?" A smile forming on Veronica's lips.

"Um, no!" Martha panicked, lightly pushing Heather off, "Heather was just seeing what fabric my shirt was made of!"

"What? No I wasn't. I was hugging her, since we're friends now." Heather smiled. 

 _We are?_ Martha mentally thought. For once in her life, Martha couldn't tell if Heather was faking or not. Martha could usually see right through Heather Chandler. The fake laughs, smiles, compliments, she said them to other people but most of the time, she didn't even mean it. However, the Heather right now was different. She was happy, and genuinely smiling, it wasn't forced or anything, and what surprised Martha the most is that she was smiling because of.. _Her?_ Heather rarely even looked at her, but when she did, it was usually a look of disgust. But not this time, she was smiling, that warmed Martha's heart so much. But what changed? Why was she acting like this now of all times? 

"Ha, really? Look at you, Heather. Making new friends, huh?" Veronica teased.

"Shut up." 

 _Veronica._ That was the answer. Heather changed because of Veronica, who would have thought? Although, it didn't make sense how Heather, a beautiful, rude girl hanging out with someone like Veronica, smart, sweet, funny, caring, the list goes on and on. Martha wasn't exactly sure when and why they started hanging out, in fact, she had a lot of questions she wanted to ask but instead, she just smiled. Veronica did seem a lot happier lately, and maybe it was because of Heather? If they were happy with each other, she was happy. 

"So did you guys think of a game?" Veronica asked, interrupting Martha's thoughts.

"Oh, no, sorry!" Martha answered, embarrassment filling her voice.

"I've got a game," Heather perked up, "Why don't we do this. One person asks the other people a question and the others have to answer honestly, after you answer, you take a shot. But you can only ask one question when it's your turn!"

"That's a dumb game." Veronica said.

"Hey, Martha, got any alcohol?" Heather asked, ignoring Veronica.

"Uh, I have sparkling cider!"

"Thank god." Veronica mumbled, she didn't really hold her liquor well.. 

"That will have to do." Heather shrugged, "Okay, I go first!" Heather smiled, sitting on the floor. All three girls just kind of sat in a circle on the living floor.

"Hm, what to ask, what to ask?" Heather hummed to yourself, "Oh! I got it. Okay, first question, are you guys virgins?" 

 _"Heather, what the fuck?"_  Veronica nearly choked.

"I'm the one asking the question right now, Veronica. Not you."

"I am!" Martha smiled, seeming a little too excited reveling that she was a virgin. "I'm waiting till marriage!"

"Good luck." Heather mumbled, receiving a glare from Veronica. "Answer the question, Roni."

"No, I'm not." She confessed, like she was confessing her sins in church. 

"What? Really?" Heather asked, she wasn't expecting this answer at all. She then looked over at Martha, who didn't look shocked at all, she probably already knew.

"Yeah."

"Who did you bang?"

"Tsk, tsk. You only get _one_ question, Heather." Veronica teased, joining Martha as they took a shot of sparkling cider."

Heather grunted, she actually was interesting on who Veronica banged. In all honestly, the only reason Heather even suggested playing this game was to get to know Veronica more. She knew her, but she wanted to know _more_.

"May I go next?" Martha asked. 

 _"Shoot."_ Heather sighed, still mad that Veronica wouldn't tell her.

"Hm.. Oh! What's your favorite colors?"

 _"Really?"_ Heather asked, sarcasm filling her face and voice. 

"Yeah!"

"Red. My favorite color is red. That's why I wear it all the time, Martha."

"Oh, cool! Well, I guess it's Veronica's turn."

"But she didn't answer yet?"

"Oh, her favorite color's blue."

"What the hell! Of course you know her favorite color, you're her best friend! This isn't fair! You guys know everything about each other."

"You're the one that suggested the game." Veronica laughed. 

Martha smiled, she could read right through Heather, again, she clearly wanted to spend some time with Veronica, alone. So she let her. "Hey, you know what? It's 9 pm, I need to get my nightly routine started." She got up.

"Nightly routine?"

"Oh, you know. Wash my face, brush my teeth, all that stuff."

"What about the game?" Veronica asked.

"Oh! Don't worry, I was getting tired, anyways. You guys play without me." Martha said, and for a split second, Heather could have sworn Martha winked at her like some mom purposely leaving her son alone with the girl he likes. 

"Well, if you say so." Veronica looked over at Martha, whom was now walking upstairs, then she looked back at Heather, "You still wanna play?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," Veronica said, thinking about her question, "Oh, okay. What are your parents like?"

"My parents?"

"Yeah, the other day I went to your house they weren't there and you never really talk about them. So, what are they like?"

"Oh.. Well, my dad's pretty cool. He spoils me a lot, doesn't really care what I do. He works for some business for cars. He tries to be there for me, I guess."

"And your mom?"

"A total bitch. Seriously, she's rarely home, I don't even think she cares about us. She wants everything perfect, she wants us to be this perfect little family. She does what she thinks is best for her, not us. She cares about labels and all that dumb shit. But then again, I can't complain. My personality and looks are really similar to hers, it sucks."

"Ah," Veronica started, adjusting to this new information about Heather, "I'm sorry."

"It's whatever, I'm used to it. I kind of have to, right? Living with them for 17 years and all." 

"Yeah, my parents suck too sometimes, but I still love them. They try to be good parents."

"Yeah, well, mine need to try harder." Heather scoffed, taking a shot. "Okay, my turn. Who'd you lose your virginity to?" She asked, face completely serious.

" _Oh my god, Heather._ Why are you still asking about that?"

"Because I'm curious! Now answer."

"Does it really matter? He was someone in the past, he's no longer in my life, so why should it matter?"

"Answer. The. Question."

"Fine! Some guy named Peter, alright? It was at the old high school I went to."

"So, what made you want to bang him? Did you love him or..?"

"No. I hardly knew him. I was just desperate and pissed. I got into a fight with my mom about some stupid shit. My parents think of me as their good little girl, so I decided to erase that title. That's why I did it with him, to get back at my mom. But now that I look back on it, it was really stupid and I regret it." 

"Oh, wow." Heather said, astonished. 

"Yep." Veronica rolled her eyes back at those memories, "So, now my question, why are you friends with the other Heathers?"

"Ugh! I knew you were going to bring them up! Veronica, do you not get the point of this game? The point is to ask _sexy_ questions! Not personal feely questions."

"Well.. Maybe someone should have been more specific on the rules." 

"Fine. I met them both in middle school. Heather Duke was just an attention whore. She always acted like the world owed her something, doing little stupid things so others would notice her. She actually wasn't that bad back then, she was somewhat.. _Nice_. But when she met me, she ended up turning into a huge bitch." Heather snorted, "It was just us two for awhile until we met Heather Mcnamara. She was sweet and innocent but a bitch when she needed or had to be, I immediately clicked with her. She was like a little sister I needed to protect, you know? However, Duke didn't feel the same. I could see she hated her, she was jealous of how much time I spent with her. When I was with Mcnamara, Duke would usually smile and laugh and play along. But when I'm not there, I'm sure she's a total bitch. I feel bad, because Mcnamara's actually not a bad person at all, and doesn't deserve to put up with Duke's shit. But it's whatever. It's funny, we're all different in our on ways but also so alike." 

"Why are you still friends with Heather Duke then..?" Veronica asked, trying to puzzle all the pieces together.

Heather inhaled, thinking long and hard about that question. "I don't know." She said bluntly, making Veronica just roll her eyes. But Veronica was happy she got to know more about Heather, pretty sure they both got to know more about each other and their pasts. 

"But no more questions, I'm tired." Heather yawned, getting up while stretching. 

"Yeah, same." Veronica got up as well.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"No, it's fine. I'll just sleep over here."

"Alright, see you at school." Heather smiled, walking over to the door. "Tell Martha I said bye." 

"Okay." 

"And.." Heather started, walking back over to Veronica like she had forgotten something, "I had a lot of fun tonight, thanks." She smiled, planting a kiss on Veronica's cheek, just like she did to her, and with that, Heather had left. 

Veronica just stood there, completely dumbfounded and heart beating faster then ever. Not only did she do what Veronica already did, which was fucking adorable by the way, but she did it on her own. Not for anyone but herself, did she want to do it like Veronica did? Veronica laughed, thinking about the questions she really wanted to ask Heather tonight. _Do you have feelings for me? Do you love me? Are you just leading me on?_ She swallowed, hard. She felt like her heart was about to burst.

"Aw, did Heather leave? I didn't get to say bye!" Martha whined, coming downstairs. 

"Martha, I think I just fell." Veronica whispered, still staring at the door like she was looking at a ghost.

"What? Are you okay?" Martha panicked, walking over to her.

"No, I'm terrified, actually." Veronica scoffed. 

"Where does it hurt?" Martha asked, studying Veronica closely.

"My heart."

"What are you talking about?" 

"I'm scared, Martha." 

"Of what?"

"Of Heather."

"Why?" She asked, still not understanding.

"Because," She started, now looking Martha straight in the eyes, _"I think I'm in love with her."_


	6. Chapter 6

"Wait, what?" Martha asked, unaware if she even heard Veronica correctly. 

" _Fuck_." Was all Veronica said, she was frustrated and now pacing back and forth around the room.

"Did you―Did you just say you're in love with Heather?" Martha stepped in front of Veronica to stop her from pacing, it was making her head dizzy.

"Is it a bad thing?" Veronica genuinely asked, biting her bottom lip, her face was full of concern and worry. 

"No, no. I just―I mean I don't really care if you like girls, love is love! You know? I believe all people should have a right―"

"I mean is it a bad thing to be in love _with_ Heather, Martha." Veronica interrupted, she didn't really want to hear Martha preach about supporting gay rights for a hour.

"Oh. _That_. Um, well," She didn't know what to exactly say. Come on, it was Heather for Christ's sake. How could an angel like Veronica be in love with the demon queen of high school? But, then again, Heather was acting weird tonight. She was acting sweet to Martha, which was rare and weird for her especially. Maybe there was a whole background story between Veronica and Heather's friendship that she didn't even know about. "I just― _Why?"_

"Why what?"

"I mean, why her? What made you fall in love with her?" Martha sat down on the couch next to Veronica, looking her straight in the eyes, trying to search for what she was feeling. 

"Where do I begin? There so many great things about her. I just, I love the way her eyes light up when she's talking about something that she likes. I love the sound of her voice, it's just so smooth and relaxing, I could hear her talk for hours, you know? And her laugh! Music to my fucking ears. I love how soft her hair is too. Oh, oh! And her lips just look so-"

"Okay, okay! So basically you're pretty darn gay for her." Martha stated, not really in the mood to hear a whole speech of how perfect Veronica thought Heather Chandler was.

"Thanks for noticing."

"But how can you tell this early? Didn't you guys just become friends?" Martha tilted her head.

"Oh, well, we kinda became friends the day I transferred here. Well, not really much friends, she kinda asked me to be her girlfriend that day so―" 

"What? You guys are dating and you didn't tell me?" Martha asked, almost sounding offended.

"No, no! We're not really dating! I mean, we are, but not really," Veronica sighed, realizing how hard it was to explain the situation to someone else. "It's a fake thing. _Pretend_ , you know? She was tired of guys asking her out and I just wanted people to stop bothering me " 

"Ah," Martha nodded, beginning to understand the situation a bit more better, "Right. Then you started developing _real_ feelings for her." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Exactly." Veronica gave a small smile, happy that Martha was so understanding and easy to talk to. 

"I don't really have a right to tell you who you can and can not love. It's your feelings, so it's _your_ choice. Heather and I don't really have the best chemistry, but I saw a new side of her tonight. I didn't even know someone like Heather could change. I wondered what caused her to change, then I understood," Martha looked up at Veronica with a warm smile, "It's you. _You_ opened up a new side of her, a good side. If you can make someone like Heather soft, then I think you two are good for each other. So, whatever you feel for her, I support you fully, okay? You're a smart girl, so you know what's best for you." 

"Thank you." Veronica was nearly going to cry, _thanks god for sending down an angel._ She gave Martha a big hug that lasted for about five minutes. "I don't know what I should do." She pulled away from the hug, resting her elbows on her knees while she laid her head in her hands. 

"About Heather?"

"Yeah, there's just the part of me screaming that she doesn't feel the same way. That she's just leading me on." Veronica frowned.

"Well, there's only one way to figure out if she likes you back."

"And what's that?"

"Ask her out on a date." She shrugged, like asking Heather on a date was the simplest fucking thing in the world. 

"What? I can't do that!" Veronica replied, embarrassment filling her face.

"What? You guys are practically already dating now, I'm sure a date won't hurt anyone."

" _You're not wrong,_ " Veronica thought out loud, "But what if she says no?"

"Veronica, you've got to believe in yourself! Go up to this girl tomorrow and ask her out on a date, ignore everyone else, and go directly to her. It's better to just get it done quickly then to let your anxiety build up."

"I swear, you're like my personal therapist." Veronica laughed and so did Martha. "You know what? I will. What's the worse that could happen? I'm going to do it. Tomorrow at school when I first see her. I'm going to ask out Heather Chandler." Veronica said, confidence written all over her face. She was standing up for some reason, she looked like she was doing some heroic pose.

"That's the spirit!" Martha smiled.

"You know, for someone who's never really been in a relationship, you give great relationship advice."

"I observe and learn." 

"Right. But seriously, thank you, Martha. For everything."

"Glad I could help," she stood up, her smile never leaving her face, "Ready to go to bed now?"

"Yeah." Veronica smiled, and with that, both of the girls headed to bed.

• • •

Veronica and Martha woke up around 6 am and did their usual morning routines; brushing their teeth, changing their clothes, doing their hair, etc. After they were done, they soon arrived at Westerburg High about 20 minutes later.

"Are you nervous?" Martha asked, a small, comforting smile filling her lips as she saw Veronica fidgeting a bit.

"Of course not... Okay, maybe a little." 

"Veronica, come on, I told you everything's going to be alright, just try to be a little optimistic, okay?" Martha reassured, patting her best friend on the back. "I have to go to class early to talk to my teacher, good luck." She smiled, and hugged the girl one last time before she walked off to class. 

Veronica took a deep breath once Martha left, she headed over to Heather's locker, that'd most likely be the first place she'd go to once she came to school. She leaned against Heather's locker, it was decorated with red ribbons and bows from the outside, Veronica could practically smell Heather's scent from her locker. It smelt like fresh roses and cherry lipstick all around. The thought of Heather made her smile, like always. She didn't feel that anxious and nervous anymore, more hopeful and confident then she'd ever felt. 

The bell had rung awhile ago for first period, and Veronica found herself still leaned about against Heather's locker. _Was she already in class?_ No, she couldn't have been, her first period class is down this hallway, so Veronica would have seen her if she headed this direction anyway. _Maybe she was absent?_ She surprisingly comes to school everyday, so that would be unlikely. _Or maybe something bad happened to her?_ Now the anxiety was hitting her again, like cold, icy, water splashed in the face. _'You're overrating, Veronica, relax.'_  She whispered to herself numerous times. Her thoughts were interrupted by someone approaching her.

It was Heather Chandler. 

"Heather!" Veronica smiled, probably the biggest smile she'd ever shown in her life, "You're here!"

"I'm here." Heather shrugged, not sounding that euphoric as Veronica, but she showed a soft smile that made Veronica's heart skip a beat. 

"I wanted to talk to you." Veronica beamed.

"Me too." Heather replied, surprising Veronica, "Can I go first?" 

Now that Veronica took a closer look, Heather looked a bit exhausted, it was written all over her face. Her eyes looked puffy and her hair was messy. Her voice even sounded like she said gotten a sore throat overnight. Veronica couldn't help but wonder if she had a bad morning, maybe that was the reason she was so late? 

"Yeah, of course." Veronica eventually replied. 

It look Heather a couple minutes to respond, she was starring at the ground for awhile until her eyes eventually met Veronica's. She cleared her throat, "I think we should end this."

"End _what?"_  She was playing dumb. She knew what. It was the only thing they had together. But she didn't want Heather's answer to be what she thought. Please, god, anything but _that_.

"End what we have. What we're doing." After Veronica didn't respond for awhile, she kept going, voice getting colder, "What, did you think we were actual going to be girlfriends? Hold each other hands, go on carnival and movie dates together. No, Veronica, that's not how it works. I hope you haven't forgotten that this is just _pretend_. So, I'm ending it, before you actually start develop feelings for me." Heather laughed. "You didn't actually think I was in _love_ with you, right?" 

Veronica didn't know what to do. What to think. Or what even say. She knew this would happen, it was always a possibility buried deep in her mind, but she just pushed the thought away. She knew that Heather didn't feel the same way as she did. And she fucking _hated_ herself for getting caught up in Heather's love game. 

_"You didn't actually think I was in love with you, right?"_

Stupid Veronica. Sad, betrayed, and most definitely hurt. "Okay." Was all she said. And with that, both girls went their separate directions. 

Before Heather entered her class, she pulled out her phone and sent a text message to Heather Duke.

The text read: _I did it. I hope you're happy you stupid bitch._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i actually update and the chapter's full of angst, smh. but, thank you for those who are actually still reading this!! it means so much to me. im actually going to update a lot more hopefully! and don't worry, heather's actions will be explained soon.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been three days since Veronica last saw Heather. She didn't really get it. She didn't understand what she did wrong. One night Heather was cuddling up to her, kissing her on the cheek, and talking about their lives and the next day she wanted nothing to do with her. Right after their ' _heartfelt'_ conversation, she ditched school, their was really no point in attending. 

Instead of being in class, she was at home, hunched up in her bed. She had been absent the whole week, making an excuse that she was sick. In truth, she never wanted to go back. There were probably already rumors spreading. She also didn't want to see Heather. Everytime she even thought about the other girl her heart would ache. 

Veronica never really found herself having feelings for other people, she rarely even talked to others. Yeah, she had friends every now and then but they would eventually move on. Although, Martha was different. She knew Martha would always be there for her and she would always be there for Martha. Heather was different too. Or at least that's what she thought. Heather was special. She made her feel special and important. Maybe it was all just an act this entire time. Veronica found herself crying over Heather, _again_ , she had lost count. 

• • •

It was Sunday at midnight when Veronica heard a knock on the door.

"Go away!" She yelled. She wasn't in the mood of her parents trying to talk to her again.

The door still opened, and to Veronica's surprise, it was Martha. "Hi, Veronica." 

Startled, she threw the blanket off of her and the pile of tissues, she looked around her room and grunted, not really in the mood to clean up. "What are you doing here?"

"I haven't seen you till Tuesday. You haven't returned my calls, I was worried." Martha frowned, stepping over the pile of clothes and trash, eventually getting over to Veronica's bed and sitting at the edge of it. "Is everything alright?"

"We broke up." Veronica said, getting right to the point without hesitation.

"What?"

"Me and Heather. We broke up."

"Really?" Martha blinked, not expecting that answer at all. "I―Well, were you guys even really _together_ I mean―"

"Then we _pretend_ broke up, I don't fucking know? She said she didn't want anything to do with me, so we're done, okay?" Veronica replied, her voice beginning to raise a little, angry and hurt mixed together. 

" _Oh_ ," Martha looked down, feeling a bit awkward and unsure of what to say. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry," Veronica sighed, she felt bad for yelling at Martha, she never yelled at her, and it wasn't even Martha's fault, so she had no right to be apologizing. "I just―I don't know what to do, Martha. I don't know what I did wrong." 

"It's not your fault, girls like Heather just have a... _Unique_ personality. You don't know what to expect from them. But, um, did you, um, you know―"

"Ask her out?" Veronica asked, almost laughing at how Martha couldn't get the words out. "No, didn't get a chance to."

"Oh, good. Well, not good, but you know―that would have been awkward." Martha chuckled and rubbed her neck awkwardly. "I feel bad, I was the one that popped the idea in your head."

"Don't feel bad, I was the one who wanted to do it." Veronica smiled softly, trying to comfort Martha. "I think it's better that we're over. At least I got to find out what kind of girl Heather really was."

"Yeah, yeah." Martha replied, but couldn't help but feel that something was a little off, "But don't you think it's weird? For her to just end it out of the blue? Did you even ask _why_ she broke up with you―"

"No, and it doesn't matter. Why should I care if she doesn't give a shit about me? She made that very clear." Veronica scoffed. 

"Well, yeah, but maybe there's a reason behind it, don't you think―"

"Can we drop it, Martha, please?" 

"Okay." Martha swallowed, not wanting to anger or sadden Veronica anymore.

"Is there―Is there any rumors going on at school?" Veronica bit her lip, worried of what the other girl's answer would be.

"Not any that I've heard of, I'm too busy paying attention to class than to join in on the gossip." Martha shrugged. 

"Oh, _cool_." Veronica wanted to ask another question, but she shouldn't have, she didn't have a right to know, she didn't _want_ to know. Although, Martha could read her like a book, and already knew what she wanted to know. "She's fine. Still grumpy as ever and picking on others but from what I've seen, she looks fine. Heather Duke's clinging to her like a little puppy more than ever, though." 

Veronica hated how she felt a bit of jealously inside her at the thought of Heather Duke all over Heather Chandler. "That's _great_."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Martha asked again. 

"I'm fine, Martha. I am. Heather can do whatever she wants, I don't care." Veronica mumbled, laying back down and pulling her blanket back over her head. "Thanks for stopping by, but it's late and you should be heading home now."

"Oh! I can stay if you want―"

"It's fine, Martha." Veronica interrupted.

Martha quickly took notice that Veronica wanted to be alone. She just hoped she didn't say the wrong thing to her tonight. "Okay, good night." Martha got up and headed for the door. She opened it and looked back at her friend one last time before she left. "You deserve better anyways, Veronica." She smiled and walked out. 

Did she? Did _she_ deserve better? From what Martha told her, Heather was doing just fine. Still living her life to the fullest, not even affected by ending their relationship. If Heather moved on, shouldn't she do the same thing?  Heather wasn't grieving about it, she probably didn't even care, so why should Veronica? She didn't have to stay and die like cattle. Hell, she could even change her name and ride up to Seattle, but unfortunately, she didn't own a motorbike. She was her own person and could do whatever the hell she liked, so she did. She got up and grabbed her bag, searching through it until she found her phone. It had been shut off for the past couple of days now, so she turned it back on and was instantly greeted with tons of missed calls and texts from Martha and emails from her teachers about her missing assignments. She ignored her notifications and crawled back into her bed, she scrolled through her contact list until she found the one she was looking for and smirked once she found _his_.

_'Hey, J.D., you busy tonight?'_


End file.
